Esas cosas que pasan II
by lobunaluna
Summary: Hay cosas que simplemente pasan... aunque cueste creerlo.


Los personajes de Saint Seiya (TLC, ND y Clasico) no me pertenecen.

 **Esas cosas que pasan II**

 _Regulus, Teneo y Yato. (Y Kardia)_

-Juguemos a ver quien levanta lo mas pesado. -Yato tomo una piedra de casi su tamaño y la cargo sobre su cabeza- ¡Miren lo fuerte que soy!

-Mi turno -Regulus levanto a Yato y la piedra- ¡Te toca Teneo!

-A ver... -Busco algo que superara el peso de Yato y la piedra, pero no habia nada excepto...

-¡Oye! -Yato tuvo que hacer equilibrio para no soltar la piedra.- Mas cuidado ahi abajo. -Teneo tenia sobre sus hombros a Regulus.- Hay no...

-¿Que hacen mocosos?-Kardia se acerco comiendo una manzana- ¿Acaso planean unirse al circo? -Los tres jovenes se tinieron de escarlata por la verguenza, no esperaban ser vistos por uno de los dorados de mayor edad.

Luego de eso, no hubo vez que Kardia no les viera y empezara a tararear la melodia del circo.

 _Defteros y Asmita_

-Esto es buena vida... -Defteros se acomodo a sus anchas en el sauna natural. Los geiser hambian convertido ese espacio oculto entre los desfiladeros que rodeaban el volcan en su lugar predilecto de descanso. Nada mejor que un sauna o un baño en las aguas termales luego de un largo dia de entrenamiento en el volcan.

-¿¡Defteros!? -El demonio apreto los dientes y dejo su lugar, solo una persona tenia las agallas suficientes como para presentarse en su "residencia". Se acomodo la tela que cubria su cintura y fue a ver que queria su amigo. Primero se vestiria, no se presentaria en paños menores ante el rubio.

...

-¿Y eso que es? -Miro confundido lo que traia el otro.

-Me lo dieron en el pueblo, me pidieron que te lo trajera. -Informo el rubio cargando una cesta con frutas y carne seca. Habia una nota sujeta con un lazo, asi que la tomo.- Me dijeron que comprendieras sus intenciones.

"Por favor deja en paz el volcan. Atentamente tus vecinos"

-¿Acaso me sobornan? -Defteros miro confundido la nota y luego la cesta.

 _Ecarlate, Dohko y Shion. (ND)_

-Sera solo una bromita inofensiva. -Informo Dohko, mientras con Shion le cometian una humilde diablura al caballero de la octava casa. El ruido del agua anunciaba que el caballero seguia haciendo uso del baño de estilo griego antiguo.

Escucharon al caballero blasfemar al toparse con el urto de sus pertenencias, al poco tiempo salio un peine flotando en el aire. Señal que al caballero mucho no le molestaba el encontrarse sin prendas que vestir. Solo tenia que caminar a su habitacion a buscar prendas nuevas.

-Claro, si nadie te ve... ¿Que te va a importar que te falten los calzones? -Murmuro malumorado Dohko.

-A mi...aun asi, me daria algo de verguenza. -Replico Shion algo rojo-Vamonos antes que Ecarlet sepa que fuimos nosotros.

 _Hyoga, Ikki y Shun._

Shun se habia metido a nadar en la pileta de la fundacion, todo iba bien hasta que Hyoga tambien decidio hacer lo mismo.

-¿A donde vas Shun? -Pregunto el rubio, ignorante que su frio cosmos habia descendido varios grados la temperatura del agua.

-Ya vengo. -Informo el otro con una amable sonrisa. Al poco tiempo volvio con Ikki (el cual no parecia muy agusto con la idea de nadar). Espero a que Ikki realizara un par de vueltas antes de meterse de nuevo al agua.- Asi esta mejor.

-Creo que Athena, hermano, te dijo que no me uses como calentador. -Resongo el mayor mientras nadaba hacia el rubio y su hermano.

-Perdona, Ikki, pero no podia decirle a Hyoga que salga de la piscina por que enfria el agua. -Sonrio- no seria justo para él.

 _Milo y Camus._

-Cam.-Nada.- Camus. -Nada- Cam... Camus... Camus... ¡Camus!

-Cuanto mas te quejes mas te voy a ignorar.

-Ya me estoy cansando... Me duele la espalda.

-Yo te adverti.

-Pense que bromeabas. -Miro a su amigo sentado en una silla tomando te y leyendo un libro.- Tampoco es para exagerar. -Le mostro sus manos esposadas y levanto la cadena con la bola que tenia suejeta a su tobillo.

-Te dije que la siguiente vez que entraras a Acuario con los pies llenos de barro te iba hacer limpiar el piso con un cepillo de dientes. -Le miro por encima del libro- Yo no bromeo, Milo.

-¿Y de donde sacaste la idea de vestirme de preso y ponerme todo esto? -Miro el uniforme a rayas que lucia- Creo que exageraste un poco.

-Si te escucho quejar una vez mas, llamare a todos para que te vean... -Al terminar esa oracion, Milo habia comenzado a tallar el piso de nuevo en completo silencio.

Ya habia aprendido la lección.


End file.
